Him or Him?
by Just Young Min
Summary: Ketika kita dipertemukan dengan mereka yang mencintai kita, dan kita harus memilih diantara mereka?. Ada salah satu teman kakak ku yang aku sukai- kyungsoo- "hey nona cantik, tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah mengumpati sesorang" –kai- "bukan kah hari ini suho hyung tidak pergi ke kampus?"-sehun- Kaisoo, Hunsoo/Sesoo, chansoo, and Others GS
1. Chapter 1

**Judul:**

Dia atau Dia?

.

**Penulis: Hanya Min Young**

.

**Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim sehun aka Oh sehun

Kim jongin aka Kim Kai

Dan anggota lain

.

**Genre: Romantis, Persahabatan, Genderswitch (GS)**

.

**Tingkat: T**

Ketika kita dipertemukan dengan mereka yang mencintai kita, dan kita harus memilih diantara mereka?.

Ada salah satu teman kakak ku yang aku sukai

"hey nona cantik, tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah mengumpati sesorang"

"yakk.. apa-apan kau memotretku?! Kau pikir aku ini patung apa yang bisa seenaknya kau foto-foto"

**Kaisoo, Hunsoo / Sesoo, Chansoo, GS dan Lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai namaku **Do Kyungsoo** aku lahir pada tanggal 12 januari 1993. aku memiliki 2 orang kakak. kakak yg pertamaku yeoja yang usianya sudah genap 28 tahun dan telah menikah yaitu Do Min Seok dan telah memiliki 2 orang anak yeoja dan namja. kakak ke dua ku namja, namanya Do Joon Myun usianya genap 24 tahun dan sekarang dia sedang kuliah di prodi kedokteran.

Sedangkan aku, sama seperti kakak ke dua ku, aku masih kuliah dan kami satu tempat hanya yang membedakan prodi kami saja, kakak ku kedokteran dan aku prodi seni teater. kalian tau kan biasanya orang-orang yang ada di prodi kedokteran itu seperti apa. kulit putih bersih, keren, cool, menawan dan lain-lainnya. Dan pastinya anak anak jurusan kedokteran itu banyak fansnya dan itu termasuk aku. kakak ku Joon Myun atau sering di panggil Suho termasuk kedalam anak anak populer di kampus jadi jangan heran kalau teman temannya tampan-tampan dan keren-keren.

Ada salah satu teman kakak ku yang aku sukai. Kata sahabatku orang yang aku sukai itu sangat sombong. ya aku akui kalau dia memang sombong. tapi menurutku sih dia bukan sombong hanya saja dia mungkin kurang bersosialisasi saja atau mungkin dia orang yang susah untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang yg tidak dia kenal.

* * *

Hampir setiap hari aku berangkat berasama oppa ku ke kampus atau bila oppa ku sedang tidak ada jadwal di kampusnya biasanya aku akan naik bus atau menumpang dengan sahabat ku Byun Baekhyun.

"oppa...!" ku buka kamar oppa ku dan ternyata dia masih tidur.

"oppa.. ppalli ireona.. aku bisa telat ke kampus oppa" sambil ku goyang-goyangkan tubuh oppa ku.

"chagi,, oppa hari ini sedang tidak ada mata kuliah, kau lupa?"

"yaa... kenapa oppa baru bilang sekarang kalau tau begini aku tidak usah membangunkan oppa hanya membuang-buang waktuku"

"sudah sana keluar Do Kyungsoo"

"ishh.. menyebalkan" ku hentak-hentakan kaki ku sambil aku kelaur dari kamar suho oppa.

* * *

Sudah 30 menit berlalu dan kyungsoo pun telah siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Pakainan yang kyungsoo kenakan untuk pergi ke kampus sangat sederhana. kyungsoo hanya menggunakan jeans panjang, sneakers dan kaos lengan pendek. jangan lupa dengan rambut panjang yang ia kucir satu tinggi dan tas kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

_**Kyungsoo POV**_

Huh menyebalkan sekali akhir-akhir ini, aku harus pergi ke kampus dengan menggunakan bus. Sudah terhitung 3 hari aku pergi ke kampus dengan menggunakan bus. Biasanya sih aku oke oke saja naik bus tapi untuk kali ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk naik bus. Kalian tau waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk menuju kampusku dengan menggunakan bus kurang lebih 1 jam lamanya, sedangkan bila menggunakan kendaraan pribadi bisa menghemat waktu 30 menit, jadi hanya memakan waktu 30 menit saja dan itu berarti aku harus berangkat lebih pagi lagi untuk ke kampus. Mata kuliah pertama di mulai jam 10.00 dan sekarang sudah jam 09.10 hanya tersisa 50 menit lagi untuk menuju kampus ku dan waktunya pasti tidak cukup. Tapi, yasudahlah aku akan tetap ke kampus siapa tau ada keajaiban kalau dosennya tidak jadi masuk hihihi..

_**Kyungsoo POV end**_

Kyungsoo pun kini sedang duduk menunggu bus dengan rute tujuannya. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya dan handphone. Dari arah lain datang seorang pemuda dengan mengunakan jeans hitam, kaos putih v-line sambil menjinjing tas kameranya. Sesekali pemuda itu bersenandung pendek. Pemuda itupun berdiri tidak jauh dengan kyungsoo. Sepertinya kyungsoo tidak menyadari kalau di halte tersebut bukan hanya dia seorang. Dan kalian tau apa yang dilakukan kyungsoo saat ini ? ya dia sedang mengumpati oppanya yang sekarang ini sedang tidur.

"dasar oppa menyebalkan, tidak tanggung jawab, tegaan. Padahal kalau dia memang sayang kepadaku pasti dia mau megantarkan aku, bukan membiarkan aku di sini sendirian menunggu bus. Duuhh bus kemana sih kok belum datang-datang padahal ini sudah lewat 5 menit dari jadwal kedatangannya"

"hey nona cantik, tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah mengumpati sesorang" kyungsoo pun menoleh ke sumber suara

_**Seseorang POV**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kuliah di Seoul Univercity, ya aku baru pindah dari jepang. Karena ini hari pertamaku kuliah aku bermaksud untuk menikmatinya dengan menggunakan bus. Jarak rumahku dengan halte bus sebenarnya lumayan jauh tapi karena aku memang suka jalan-jalan ya aku sih oke-oke aja. Saat aku sudah mendekati halte bus aku melihat seorang yeoja yang sepertinya cantik sedang menunggu bus. Karena sepertinya aku tertarik melihat dia jadi aku keluarkanlah benda pusakaku yaitu kamera HAHAHA. Yups aku kuliah di jurusan fotografer jadi kemana-mana aku selalu membawa kamera. Aku foto dia mulai dari jauh sampai aku sudah dekat dengan dia. Ternyata dia memang cantik sekali. Meskipun hanya menggunakan pakaian yang simpel tapi aku melihatnya sungguh manis sekali.

"dasar oppa menyebalkan, tidak tanggung jawab, tegaan. Padahal kalau dia memang sayang kepadaku pasti oppa mau megantarkan aku, bukan membiarkan aku di sini sendirian menunggu bus. Duuhh bus kemana sih kok belum datang-datang padahal ini sudah lewat 5 menit dari jadwal kedatangannya" sepertinya dia sedang kesal dengan oppanya. Tapi dia lucu saat seperti itu.

"hey nona cantik, tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah mengumpati sesorang" dan klik aku foto dia yang sedang menghadapku hehe

"yaa yaa.. apa-apan kau memotretku?! Kau pikir aku ini patung apa yang bisa seenaknya kau foto-foto" sepertinya dia tambah kesal

"santai saja nona, aku hanya memotret mu tidak lebih" lihatlah ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan sekali.

"ya tetap saja kau harus meminta izin dengan ku terlebih dahulu"

"baiklah, aku minta izin ya nona cantik untuk memotretmu"

"aku tidak izinkan, jadi hapus fotoku sekarang juga"

Tiba-tiba terdengan bunyi klakson mobil.

_Teeenn ... remaja .._

"hey kim kai, kau sedang apa di halte bus? Kau tidak kuliah? Ini kan hari pertamamu kuliah?" aku pun berjalan menghampiri hyungku itu

"ayolah chanyeol hyung biarkan aku menikmati sedikit pemandangan kota seoul di pagi ini" aku pun berbicara padanya sambil memasukkan kameraku kedalam tas.

"hey kau pencuri gambar, hapus dulu foto ku tadi yang kau ambil" tiba-tiba saja nona cantik itu berbicara

"chanyeol hyung aku boleh menumpang mobilmu?" sambil aku masuk kedalam mobil

"tentu saja"

"ayo hyung berangkat, nona cantik kalau kita ketemu lagi aku pasti akan memfotomu sebanyak mungkin, jadi terimakasih nonaa" selesai aku berbicara mobilpun melaju perlahan

"YAAA...! PENCURI FOTO AWAS KAU KALAU KITA BERTEMU LAGI AKAN KU HANCURKAN KAMERA MU...!" teriaknya kencang dan akupun hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"kai, kau tega sekali meniggalkannya disana dengan keadaan emosi yang meluap-luap" aku pun hanya acuh dengan pertnyaan yang diucapkan hyungku itu.

_**Kai POV end**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Anyeong ...

Aku author baru tapi readers lama hehe...

Gimana ceritanya geje ya? Aneh ya? Atau gak nyambung ya?

Haha tolong di maklumin ya soalnya ff perdanaku nih hehe :D

Kalau ada kata-kata yang salah maaf ya maklum males ngedit lagi...

**Yang udah baca review yaa...**

Dan aku sangant butuh kritik dan sarannya tentang ff aku biar kedepannya makin oke lagi hehe

Akhir kata **REVIEW **yaa...

_**24 Maret 2015 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**

Him or Him?

.

**Author** : Just Min Young

.

**Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim sehun aka Oh sehun

Kim jongin aka Kim Kai

Park Chanyeol

Do Joon Myun aka Kim Joon Myun (suho)

Byun Baekhyun

**And others members**

.

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship, Genderswitch (GS)

.

**Rate **: T

Ketika kita dipertemukan dengan mereka yang mencintai kita, dan kita harus memilih diantara mereka?.

Ada salah satu teman kakak ku yang aku sukai- kyungsoo-

"hey nona cantik, tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah mengumpati sesorang" –kai-

"bukan kah hari ini suho hyung tidak pergi ke kampus?"-sehun-

**Kaisoo, Hunsoo/Sesoo, chansoo, and Others GS**

Matahari kini tepat berada diatas kepala manusia yang menandakan bahwa hari sudah memasuki tengah hari. Dan seorang yeoja duduk di bangku taman seorang diri tengah menunggu seseorang. Ya yeoja tersebut adalah Do Kyungsoo. Karena hari ini dia terlambat jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu temannya yaitu baekhyun di taman belakang kampusnya.

**Baekhyun POV**

Akhirnya matakuliah ku hari ini selesai juga. Bagaimana ya keadaan kyungsoo? Apa dia jadi kekampus atau pulang lagi ya? Ah dari pada aku bingung lebih baik aku menelfonnya saja.

"kyungie.. kau sekarang ada dimana?" tanyaku padanya

"aku sekarang ada di taman belakang kampus baek. Cepat kesini aku kesal menunggu mu di sini seorang diri" terdengar suaranya yang lesu

"kyungie kau kenapa? Suara mu sepertinya lemas sekali? Apa perlu ku bawakan sesuatu untukmu?"

"kau memang sahabat terbaikku baekhyun, kau selalu mengerti yang kubutuhkan. Baiklah tolong bawakan aku sebotol minuman yang segar ya" ucapnya semangat.

"baiklah-baiklah aku kan membawakannya"

"gomawo."

Dasar kyungsoo itu, kalau aku sudah membahas minuman atau makanan aja dia semangat sekali. Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untuknya.

**Baekhyun POV end**

Baekhyunpun datang ke taman belakang kampus sambil membawa 2 minuman kaleng yang dingin. Tampaknya yeoja itu tersenyum melihat temannya kini sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearahnya.

"baekhyunie aku di sini"

"ya ya ya kyungsoo aku bisa melihatmu" teriaknya

Baekhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku taman yang kini sedang di duduki oleh kyungsoo

"baekhyun~ah kau lama sekali kemari" ucap kyungsoo sambil menarik shabatnya itu untuk duduk

"hey.. kau pikir dari kelas kita menuju kemari tidak jauh? Untung saja aku mau kesini kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun sedikit kesal

"mian uri chingu.. oh ya mana pesananku?" ucap kyungsoo sambil mencari cari pesanannya

"ini pesananmu kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun sambil memberikan minuman kaleng tersebut.

Kyungsoo pun meminum minumannya.

"Oh ya kyungsoo kenapa hari ini kau terlambat lagi? Bukankah kemarin oppa mu sudah bilang kalau dia hari ini sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun kyungsoo malah menghela nafasnya dalam dalam.

"ya kyungsoo kenapa kau tidak jawab pertanyaan ku?" ucap baekhyun sedikit tidak sabaran

"baiklah akan ku jawab. Seperti biasa aku lupa bahwa oppa ku tidak kuliah hari ini dan aku memang sedikit kesiangan bangun hari ini. Dan kau tau oppa ku itu memang tega membiarkan aku naik bus. Dan yang paling menyebalkan kau tau, aku bertemu orang yang membawa kamera dan memotretku seenak nya saja. Dia pikir aku ini patung apa yang akan mau saja di jadikan objek fotonya itu." Ucap kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang lesu.

"terus selain kau di foto kau diapakn lagi olehnya?" ucap bekhyun yang mulai penasaran

"aku... di tingga olehnya"

"hahahaha yaa ampun kyungie ku sayang nasibmu hari ini sangat jelek ya. Sudah kesingan, berangkat naik bus yang tidak datang-datang trus bertemu orang aneh yang memotretmu dan kaupun ketinggalan kelas dan tidak boleh masuk oleh dosen. Semoga setelah bertemu dengan ku kau tidak sial lagi. Hihih..." ucap baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"kau pikir kau dewi keberuntungan apa" ucap kyungsoo sewot

"aku becanda becanda. Kyung kau liat orang yang duduk disana ? sepertinya itu kim sehun idola mu" ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk bangku yang tidak jauh mereka berdua

**Kyungsoo POV**

"aku becanda becanda. Kyung kau liat orang yang duduk disana ? sepertinya itu kim sehun idola mu"

Akupun melihat kearah yang diunjuk oleh baekhyun. Dan betapa bahagiannya aku bisa melihat dia di sana seorang diri sedang membaca buku tebalnya itu. Atau aku sering bilang itu adalah kitab suci kedokteran hehehe

"ah benar" ucapku tetap melihat kearah sehun.

"kyung kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya saja? Dari pada kau hanya mengaguminya dari jauh. Itu sangat menyedihkan tau"

"kau pikir aku berani apa. Aku ini yeoja biasa dan dia adalah idola di kampus ini. Jadi mana mungkin aku mendekatinya. Nanti malah aku yang jadi bahan amukan para fansnya" ucapku mulai murung

"ayoolah kyungsoo. Kau kan hanya ingin mengenalnya bukan akan melamarnya jadi ya tak apa apa dong. Lagipula kau itu kan adik seorang Do Joon Myun jadi ya mana mungkin para fansnya sehun akan mengamuk pada mu"

Kalau di pikir-pikir ada benarnya juga ya ucapan baekhyun. Aku ini kan adik dari suho oppa. Nah suho oppa kan salah satu temannya. Jadi aku kan bisa minta bantuan suho oppa. Tapi, suho oppa mau tidak ya membantu ku..? terkadang dia kan jail juga. Tapi apa salah nya aku coba

"kalau begitu aku akan coba baek.."

"nah gitu dong itu baru kyungsoo yang ku kenal"

"tapii, tidak sekarang ya baek.."

"yaa mau kapan lagi..? kau mau nanti sehun akan di rebut orang duluan ?! ayolah pasti bnyak sekali yang mengincar sehun kyung. Jadi lebih baik sekarang saja, oke?"

"hhhmmmm... baiklah. Tapi, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya..?"

"coba saja kau tanyakan oppa mu padanya"

"ok baiklah. Doa kan aku yan baekhyun.."

"selalu, fighting...!"

**Kyungsoo POV end**

Kyungsoo pun perlahan berjalan mendekati sehun yang sedang asik membaca bukunya. Sepertinya sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun berhenti tepat di depan sehun.

"Anyeonghaseo.. sehun~si.. apa aku boleh bertanya?" ucap kyungsoo ragu ragu

"..." sehun hanya diam.

"begini, aku ingin menanyakan tentang oppa ku. Kau pasti kenal kan dengan oppa ku kan?"

"..." sehun tetap saja diam

"mian aku sampai lupa bahwa kakak ku do Joon Myun atau suho oppa"

"begini tolong sampaikan kepada suho oppa kalau aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya."

"kenapa kau mengatakannya kepada ku? Langsung katakan saja padanya!"

"ponselku mati dan sekaranga aku buru-buru. Bolehkan?"

"..." sehun hanya mengangukkan keplanya

"baiklah kalau begitu kamsahamida" ucap kyungsoo tulus

Kyungsoo pun lari dengan kencang meninggalkan sehun yang kembali terhanyaut dalam acara membacanya. Tiba tiba kepala sehun memdongkak dan memandang lurus ke depan

"bukan kah hari ini suho hyung tidak pergi ke kampus?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

.

.

.

-**TBC**-

.

.

Waahh aku gak nyangka banget ternyata responnya baik banget

Awalnya aku engga mau lanjutin ini ff, tapi karena kalian semua aku lanjut *peluk readers satu satu*. Wah ternyata pada minta selain kaisoo ya. Karena aku juga suka random couple jadi pasti aku pertimbangin kok tapi buat end nya tergantung mood aku HAHA..

Kalo masih ada yang kurang jelas dengan cerita ini bisa review aja. Atau mau ada yang ngasih ide juga boleh. Mohon maaf klo banyak kesalan dalam penulisan. Sesungguhnya itu tidak aku sengaja

Maap aku gak bisa bales satu satu reviewnya tapi aku baca kok dan aku bales dalam hati hehe

Kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**ViraaHee, NopwillineKaiSoo, yixingcom****, cute, chansoo Ship, mamik dan reshaelli11**

**Akhir kata RIVIEW yaaa..**

.

.

.

_**04 Maret 2015**_


End file.
